The regional research facility at the University of Utah is involved in providing NMR training and service to especially the Mountainwest region but all scientists throughout the United States who can utilize the special capabilities of the laboratory. The laboratory is engaged in development of a new spectrometer utilizing very large sample tubes (32mm) to achieve high signal to noise, of probes for high resolution solids work and of a NMR computer archive and net. Research in NMR applications in biomedical studies is carried out in collaboration with a variety of biologically oriented scientists. Use of specifically labeled 13C molecules constitutes an important part of the work.